For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an electronic device of a conventional general structure having a liquid crystal display part. The electronic device includes a casing composed of a front side case in which an opening is formed, and a rear side case assembled to this, and the liquid crystal display part is accommodated at a position opposite to the opening inside the casing.